


Holiday Cheer

by DreamPackParrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, TRC-Holiday Exchange, There's cursing, beware f bombs, otherwise this is chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPackParrish/pseuds/DreamPackParrish
Summary: Adam is coming home for the holidays. Ronan is only a little nervous.





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burn_it_slow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_it_slow/gifts).



Ronan was nervous. It wasn’t a new feeling for him, sure, he’d been nervous about plenty of things in his life before, but that didn’t mean it was ever a pleasant feeling. Honestly though, the only real problem with being nervous was that Ronan Lynch didn’t handle nervous well. It made him want to fidget, to tug at the ripped collar of his shirt, scrub a hand over the short bristles of his hair, yell at Opal to stop eating the pinecones he had _already_ told her were fake and strictly for decoration. They were covered in a light dusting of fake snow that got absolutely _everywhere_ and when he had seen them at dollar city he had known they were going to be perfect. Were being the key word, since now several of them were missing large chunks that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hide with ribbons or bows. But forget about that. This wasn’t about pinecones. No, it was about Ronan’s nerves, and right now, they were making him clumsy.

“Fuck!” Ronan exclaimed, quick to stick his now throbbing finger into his mouth, trying to numb the pain with spit and heat. He had gotten distracted, lost in thought, and his palms were already slippery with that damned nervous sweat. The hammer he was using in an attempt to hang up the wreath had slipped in his grip. And what should have been an easy job of decorating the front door of the barns’ main house ended with him slamming the metal head down onto his thumb instead.

“Fuck,” Ronan repeated, calmer now, and he wiped his clammy palms on the front of his worn, black jeans. His thumb felt hot.

“Swear jar! Swear jar!” Opal chanted, dancing around the front room of the farmhouse, her small hooves clicking against the old hardwood floors. She was bundled up in an old cable-knit sweater the Lynch brothers had all grown out of at an early age. It was hand knit in Ireland, or so Niall had said, and it fit the dream girl’s small frame loosely, hanging like a dress down to her knees.

“Oh, shut up, Brat,” Ronan grumbled, shaking out his left hand one more time before attempting to hang the wreath again. It was Christmas week and Ronan would be damned if he didn’t get the house perfect for Adam’s first Christmas back from college. Their first Christmas as a couple. Their first Christmas where neither of them would have to worry about the things, or the people, they couldn’t control. Adam had a whole month off of school. It was going to be special, and it was going to be perfect. Ronan was going to make sure of it.

Opal stuck her tongue out in rebellion and galloped past Ronan and off the front porch. She ran into the front yard, leaping and cawing as Chainsaw circled above her, speaking in a similar tongue. He’d never admit it out loud, but it was a scene that the middle Lynch boy looked at with a warm fondness growing in his chest. A year ago, had anyone told him that this would be his life, he’d probably have punched them in the face. First, because he hadn’t told anyone about his dreaming yet, second, because the barns weren’t his at the time and he didn’t need anyone rubbing that sore spot in his face. Third… Adam had always seemed wholly unattainable. It would have been nothing more than a sick tease back then, but now. Now, everything seemed perfect. Ronan had a life he loved, a life that made him happy, and that was something he would have never believed could be his after all they had been through.

With the nail now put in properly, Ronan carefully picked up the fresh, pine wreath he had left leaning against the door frame and set it in place. Taking a step back to admire his work, he figured it’s as good as it was going to get. The pinecones and golden baubles that he and Opal had hot-glued in place only seemed half haphazardly done, and the big, red bow was only just slightly crooked. Overall, the boy was proud of it and he thought that Adam would probably be proud too.

Nodding to himself, Ronan turned to look at Opal and Chainsaw again, letting himself indulge once again in a small smile at the scene of his two creations enjoying their lives. He doesn’t acknowledge himself for giving it to them, instead, he only thanks the God that lets them be a part of him and of his life. At the sudden sound of an engine and crunching snow becoming apparent nearby, closing in on the barns, however, Ronan is pulled from his content reprieve. He’s not expecting visitors today, and he’d already told Cheng to get lost that morning after he’d come by to be a pain in the ass.

(Henry actually had come by to ask if Ronan was going to be attending Gansey’s Christmas Eve dinner in a few days. As if Gansey, Ronan’s best friend, wouldn’t have invited him himself. But he also brought by a small box of children’s clothes he’d found in the back of a closet at his mother’s house. They had been his, but he figured they’d also work wonderfully for Opal and her unique sense of style. Ronan didn’t need Cheng’s handouts, but Opal had seemed thrilled to try on the thick sweaters and loudly patterned pants, pulling them clumsily over her hooves and tripping over the extra fabric. Seeing her joy, Ronan had rolled his eyes, stopping her only to roll up the hems to stop her from tripping, and sent her away to play. Henry had watched the girl with an almost sentimental smile that made Ronan hesitate, but only for a moment. The only company Ronan was remotely in the mood for was that of his magician’s.)

Watching the road, Ronan was shocked to see the shit box pulling up to the house. Adam wasn’t supposed to be in till tomorrow. He had taken his last final this morning and wanted the day to pack and finish some errands. But when the driver stepped out of the car, Ronan couldn’t mistake the chestnut flop of hair, and the tan skin spattered with freckles. Grinning, Ronan watches Opal run over, throwing her arms around the boy with so much enthusiasm, Adam sways on his feet.

“Alright, Brat, give a guy some room to breathe,” Ronan said, feigning a casual tone as he makes his way over to the pair. Adam looks up at the voice, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and Opal rolls her eyes before running back into the house.

“Hey,” Adam says, also casual.

“Hey,” And then, “You’re early.”

Adam shrugs, trying to play it cool.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He means to say ‘I missed you’ but can’t get the words past his lips. It’s alright though, because Ronan just grins and closes the space between them.

“Well, I’m certainly surprised.” He says quietly before he’s kissing Adam. He means to say ‘I missed you, too’ but for right now, it’s enough.

Ronan is happy and he thinks Adam is too. The words in between all that can wait. They have a whole month to find the courage after all.

 


End file.
